


Seize the Opportunity

by tacchans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacchans/pseuds/tacchans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk and Shiro share some loving good morning kisses. </p>
<p>To the apparent horror of their teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I hate kisses and kissing and yet, here I am. The image of them kissing each other good morning wouldn't leave me alone so here it is, poorly executed. There needs to be more positive Shiro/Hunk in the fandom, thanks.

Hunk shuffled his way into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself, he felt good, he was shower warm and had slept well. The paladin pajamas slung low on his hips and his usual shirt clinging to his curves had him feeling extra comfortable as he spotted Shiro leaning up against the counter. Putting his hands on either side of Shiro’s hips and looking up at him, Hunk smiles and hugs Shiro close, resting his head on Shiro’s bare shoulder.

“I hope you weren’t up training all morning.” He says with a smile, as though to reprimand Shiro for something he does daily. Warm metal fingers softly run through his hair and Shiro gives a gentle tug when he reaches the end of the short dark strands. 

“Mmm just stretching this time. You’re warm, it’s nice.” Shiro chuckles and Hunk loves the feeling when he’s chest to chest with Shiro like this. Hunk reaches up and cups Shiro’s head, fuzzy short hair tickling his palm as he looks up and smiles against Shiro’s cheek and then he’s smiling against Shiro’s lips. He lightly scratches Shiro’s scalp and swipes Shiro’s bottom lip with his tongue before they part and Shiro sighs happily.

“Good morning.” Shiro exhales with a smile and Hunk pulls back to appreciate the soft wrinkling at the corners of Shiro’s eyes, indicative of a time from before when he spent more time laughing and happy, Hunk decides that it suits Shiro much better than the serious frowns.

“Good morning!” Hunk laughs softly and pecks Shiro’s lips again, “I think when we’re all done training today you should meet me in my room.” He says it softly with a hint of a promise. Shiro looks up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth that Hunk has no problem clicking shut.

“And why would I need to do that?” Shiro returns just as softly, if not more playful than Hunk. He doesn’t expect Hunk to reach up and carefully press his fingers into a tense muscle in his shoulder and he lets out a hiss. 

“Your muscles are tight and ideally perfect for working out now that you’ve stretched. But we all have things to do today.” Hunk adds a mournful touch to his words, trying to get Shiro to take the bait, he doesn’t have to try very hard though. 

“How about we put training on hold momentarily and I meet you in your room now?” Shiro proposes just the way Hunk wished he would. He gasps mockingly and puts a delicate hand on Shiro’s chest when he moves to follow Hunk.

“Our responsible leader? Should you really be shirking your training?” Hunk chuckles and then openly laughs when Shiro’s cheeks pink at the taunt. “I’m just kidding Shiro, we can put training on hold.” Hunk wishes they could take the whole day off but he knows just as well as the rest of his team that Zarkon doesn’t take any days off. He’s grateful to have these two hour breaks with Shiro when he can get them. Hunk reaches down and circles Shiro’s metal wrist, holding him in place as he gently presses his lips to Shiro’s, like he’s not going to get the opportunity again and Shiro returns it in kind. Catching sight of the other paladins in the kitchen past Shiro’s head makes Hunk break the kiss and laugh as he drags Shiro towards his room. 

“Morning guys!” He says cheerily, fading as he and Shiro disappear down the hall. 

“Well that was certainly a show.” Pidge grumbles as they dispense some food goo onto a small plate. Sitting there with his hands pressed into his eyes was Lance who was pale and shaky and looking just generally uncomfortable until Pidge sat next to him.

Keith saunters fully into the room from where he’d been haunting the doorway, “Shiro could’ve told us that training was gonna be put off, I’d expect this of you Lance but not Hunk. Who knew?” Lance slams his hands down on the table and looks at Keith with a tearful expression.

“I didn’t even know dude, I’m so hurt. Hunk, buddy what’s going on?” He says to his long-gone teammate, feeling a loss that previously didn’t exist. “Did you guys know about them?” 

“Nope.”

“Nah, you’re not alone this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter!](twitter.com/skipppyjon)  
> I'm on [Tumblr!](tacchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
